His Captain, Her First Mate
by TheLogicalDreamer
Summary: Takes place after the end of the movie. Uma is upset by her plan failing, but Harry knows what she needs. But what happens when something of Mel's falls into Uma's eager hands?
1. Chapter 1

His Captain, Her First Mate

When she came in the Chip shop drenched in her turquoise ball gown with dried tear stains on her cheeks after the Cotillion, he knew he would send those traitors to the pits of Davy Jones locker, especially King Beastie. He gripped his hook tightly as he watched her shout for everyone to leave. He knew that didn't include him, she was done trying to make him leave when she was in a mood like this. He would do anything for her and he was willing to be her personal punching bag to a friendly shoulder to cry on, so it was useless for her to make him leave.

He approached her when everyone was gone and held out his hook to her, "Wanna hook something?" he tilted his head with a grin, a glint in his eyes that appeared whenever someone mentions him or his Captain using his hook. It brought shivers down his back with excitement. Much to his disappointment she didn't even look at it.

"No, Harry." she sighed softly, moving over to the counter and looking at a half eaten tray of fish and chips. She heard Mal's voice on the TV and picked up the tray before throwing it at the screen with a scream in anger.

Instantly, Harry rushed over to her and leaped over the counter to turn it off. He saw her shaking in anger with tears threatening in her brown eyes. With a quiet sigh, he held his right hand out to her. When she took it, he lead her out of the shop.

He held her hand as they walked to the small cove that was hidden away from the world. It wasn't much, but it was theirs, somewhere that they can go when they needed a break from their family or away from Gil and the crew.

It was a pretty spot that was hidden away by an arch of rock that formed into a small cave. The water would lap into it, but the tide never branched out too far so they were able to store things down here. There were two large flat rocks that sat next to each other in the mouth of the cave where they could lay out and soak up the sun or look out to the stars.

They had so many memories with this place. It's where Harry gave her the first thing he ever stole when her mother forgot her birthday. It's where she took care of a black eye he gotten from being too close to his father's hook when he was in a drunken rage. It was where he held her as she cried when Mal left her for Evie. It was where they shared their first kiss. It's where she comforted him after Mal broke up with him. It's where he realized he was madly in love with her.

He helped her over rocks as they entered the cave and let go of her hand to let her change into the spare clothes she kept there.

He sat on one if the rocks and stared up at the stars. He always liked the stars, they were big and bright and can lead you anywhere your heart desires. He glanced at the second star to the right and closed his eyes picturing what Neverland would be like.

A minute later he felt Uma sit next to him, sniffling slightly and shivering from the cool breeze. He shrugged his jacket off and placed it around her. Anything for his Captain. She gave him a weak smile in thanks and looked out at the stars.

He didn't speak, he knew she would talk to him when she was ready. He just enjoyed her company. A lot of the time he had to share her attention with Gil and the rest of the crew, or her mind was so focused on trying to get to Auradon and getting revenge on Mal and her crew, that they didn't have time to spend alone together and just be best friends. So this was nice.

After a little while, Uma set her head against his arm, "I messed up.." She said quietly, "I had a plan, it was foolproof! But...but.." She let out a shaky breath, "I failed. I failed you, Gil, the crew and everyone on the Isle." she clenched her fists in anger, "Why does she get to have everything? It's not fair!" She buried her face in his chest and started sobbing.

Harry rubbed her back with his right hand and moved her hair away from her face with his hook, "You tried your best, that's something many of these so-called "great villains" have failed to do." He lifted her chin to look at him, "I believe that you will free us from this bloody rock someday, Captain."

She smiled and lifted her hand to his cheek, rubbing it gently, "Thank you, Harry." She said quietly before kissing his cheek and setting her head on his shoulder, looking out at the sea.

He leaned his head against hers and sighed. He knew that she will take this defeat hard and carry it with her until she thinks up another scheme, but he will do his best to be there for her and show her that she isn't alone in this. It was going to be his Captain and her first mate against the world.


	2. Scooter

AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my first chapter, it meant a lot! I wanted to ask you, should I continue this and turning it into a full story? Let me know in your comments!

Thank you!

-Shay

Chapter Two - The Scooter

It's been a few days since Uma returned to the Isle after her failed attempt at breaking the barrier and setting them free. She had continued on as if nothing had happened, but Harry saw how much it affected her. He saw the guilt and disappointment in her eyes when she looked at him and the crew. She was hurting and he would do all he can to turn that pain into happiness.

Harry grabbed Gil and started to make their rounds for their daily plundering. Taking anything valuable, from jewels, money, food; it was theirs.

Gil seemed to have an eye for the "shinies" and so Harry hoped he's find something that Uma might like.

They went to see the little Runt and took her daily earnings, nothing else catching their eyes, they then stopped at the market and ran into many people, taking their wallets. When they had their pockets full and were about to go back, Gil spotted something big and purple and ran towards it.

Harry followed behind slowly, seeing he was heading to Mal and her crew's old place to hang.

When he caught up with Gil, he saw he had found a purple scooter, the very same one that Mal had returned to the Isle on, one that broke through the Barrier.

He looked at Gil and patted him on the back hard for a job well done. He ordered him to push it back to the ship and that he would get Uma.

He watched as Gil eagerly nodded and used that strength he inherited to push the scooter away. He was about to follow him when he got an idea and picked up a rock.

...

A little while later, Harry came into the fish and chip shop with a scowling Uma arguing with a customer. He chuckled amused and went over to the counter where his usual lunch sad cold for him. He was a little late, probably why Uma was in such a snappy mood. She hated when people were late.

Once she forced the pitiful pirate to eat what she brought, she came over at him with a glare.

"Where were you?" she growled at him with her arms crossed, "you know I hate being kept waiting."

He grinned at her and plopped a chip in his mouth, "aw, did you miss me?" He winked at her, causing her cheeks to turn red slightly. She glared harder before stealing a chip from his plate.

"I got us some good loot, and a surprise for you." He grinned at her as she lifted a eyebrow. "a surprise for me?" She asked flatly.

"Aye!" He nodded before pulling out a can of teal spray paint.

She looked at it with confusion and growled, "I'm not an artist, that was Mal!"

"I know, Captain, but this is for your surprise." He grinned and stood up and offered her his hand, "Gil has it on the ship."

She eyed him before pulling off the apron and putting her hand in his, "let's do this."

He grinned and pulled her out of the shop to the ship. Gil greeted them excitedly and babbling on about how Uma was going to love her gift.

She eyed him and Harry suspiciously, before Harry gesture his hook over to the Starboard side of the ship. She looked towards where he was pointing and froze in her steps. "is that..?" she gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yep!" Gil said cheerfully, "that's Mal's scooter! You can tell cause it's purple!"

Uma looked at Harry. "that's why you got the paint...so it can be mine?" she asked with a smile, making Harry grin back with a nod.

"Aye, and rumor is that it was spelled to break through the barrier." He tilted his head, "But I don't know if it still works, but if it doesn't you can ride around in style." He winked at her.

She grinned, "Guys, this...this is great!" She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. She then went to sit on her new scooter when she noticed a bag connected to it. "what's this?" she asked them, opening it.

Inside she found a small box with a blue lid with holes punched through. She pulled the lid off and saw the lizard that is Maleficent. "oh, how the mighty have fallen." she looked at it with a wicked grin. She put the top back on and turned to her boys, "Guys, I think I have a plan."


	3. Gil's Scooter fun

Chapter Three - Gil's Scooter fun

Harry was walking down the streets of the Isle with his natural swagger. He snatched jewels, wallets and other valuables people just kept hanging in arms reach as he went. He knew he'd have to be back soon. Today they were testing if the scooter still could break through the barrier. He paused when he saw the biggest, shiniest and bluest pearl sitting on a table of the marketplace.

There was a bit of a tradition on the Isle. There wasn't dating or feelings or any affection other than sexual that would lead to an heir, but if a man cared about a woman or even felt as close to love as they possibly could, they would present them with a pearl. The pearl was a promise that they were the other person's forever. No one else will ever have them and they would follow them to the ends of the earth. It was an engagement of sorts.

Harry stared at it for a moment until he heard Uma's voice calling for him. He let his hand slide on the table and swiped the pearl before heading towards the Chip shop.

He smiled when he saw her sitting on her throne and immediately fell to his knees in front of her with his hat off. He sighed in relief when she started to run her hands through his hair and pet him. He leaned into her touch. He knew that it helped her to think and keep her anger in check, but to him it made shivers go down his spine and gave him the attention he desires. It also helped him calm down if he was having a violent episode, but just a touch from her helped with that too.

"It's almost time." Uma grinned, "soon I will have my revenge!" She shouted with a joy and a spark in her eye that Harry had been missing since she failed last time.

"that's if it actually works." Gil said, swallowing down an egg. He looked up at them as they glared at him, "What? It might not work." He shrugged innocently, not understanding when they looked angry.

Uma started to stand up and Harry raised his hand to help her, before standing himself. Uma approached Gil and leaned on the counter, her face close to his, "Well, Gil, we will see if it will work or not. Thank you so much for volunteering."

Gil swallowed hard, "for what?"

Uma just grinned in reply before her attention was taken from him towards the tv.

"-more children from the Isle of the lost is reportedly coming to Auradon Prep to be given a second chance. After the success of the first four children, Carlos (Son of Cruella), Jay (Son of Jafar), Evie (Daughter of the Evil Queen), and our King's own special lady, Mal (Daughter of Maleficent), King Ben has decided to let more come so that they two can have a happily ever after." Snow White reported with her ruby red lips flashing a charming smile at the Camera.

"Though not all villain kids will have a new chance. The troublemaker for King Ben and his Lady in waiting, Uma (Daughter of Ursula), and her pirate crew, Gil (Son of Gaston) and Harry (Son of Captain Hook), will not be joining those who are coming to Auradon."

The image switched to Fairy Godmother who was being questioned about it, "Oh, I must say everyone one has a chance do good and have a spark of goodness in their hearts, but at this time, Uma and her crew aren't ready to come to Auradon Prep. They are holding onto the darkness that their parents taught them, once they are ready to let that go, only then will they be invited to the school."

The imagine switched back to Snow White, "Oh wow. Well, VKs you better be in your best behavior, because you just might be selected to go to Auradon! Letters are being sent out in a week, so-!"

Uma turned the tv off and growled so lowly it when made Harry take a step back in fear. "We will break through that barrier." She said, almost to reassure herself. "Gil! Come with Harry and I, the rest of you, BACK TO WORK!" She screamed and watched as they all ran out if the shop and towards the ship.

Harry grabbed Girl's shoulder and pushed him as Uma marched out of the chip shop and towards where they hid the scooter.

...

They never let anyone come to their cove before, not even Gil, but they needed to test the scooter to see if it worked before Uma tried to break through.

Harry pushed the newly painted scooter out of the cave and put the helmet on Girl's head. He then instructed him that he is to drive to the barrier, try to drive through it and then come right back.

Gil nodded eagerly, "okay!" He looked at Uma, "This going to work, Captain." He said in his rare time of insight, "I can feel it." He turned the key and started it. He grinned at them before driving the scooter.

At first, he was shaky on the thing, he would move the steering wheel left and right until he got a hang of it and was able to go in a straight line and not in circles.

Harry wrapped his arm around Uma's shoulders when she leaned against him. "this will work, won't it?" Uma looked up at Harry with a brief moment of vulnerability.

He looked down at her and grinned, "Why of course it will, because you thought of it and you're brilliant." He murmured, causing her to blush and push away from him. "thanks, Harry." She whispered back, turning to look back at Gil.

Gil looked at the barrier with fear. He half wanted to turn back and beg Uma to have Harry do it, but then he remembered his father. His father faced an evil beast who stole the live of his life away! If his dad can face something scary, then so can He!

He put more power on the scooter and drove straight through the barrier. He did it. He did it! "woooo!" He shouted in joy before turning around and driving back towards them.

Uma grinned, "Finally." She whispered to Harry and looked up at him with a gleam in her eye, "Finally, we'll be free


	4. The Plan

AN: Hey! Long time no see! Sorry about that! Thank you all for the support of this story, we are still at the very beginnng so I hope you enjoy it as the plot continues on!

Please review!

Thank you!

Chapter Four - The Plan

It had been a day since Gil went through the Barrier on the scooter and Uma has been locked away in her captain's quarters "plotting". It was driving Harry mad! He wanted to know what was going on in that pretty little braided head of hers! Plus, he hated not being around her for too long. It really put him in a bad mood.

He paced back and forth in front of the room, he knew she had to work tonight so she had to come out sometime...right? He reached in his pocket and let his finger trace the pearl, feeling smoothness from it. It reminded him of how smooth Uma's skin was. It was calming, everything will be fine.

He turned to the door and raised his right hand to knock when the door opened to reveal Uma. He slowly lowered his hand and offered her a grin, "Hello, Captain."

She raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing lurking outside my room? Come in already." She turned around and went to her desk expecting him to follow her.

He rushed inside and took a seat in the wobbly chair they stole from Ursula's fish and chips. He let his eyes wander her quarters, noticing the peeling paint on the walls and the the broken glass that was once a lamp on the floor. She must have broken it in one of her fits of rage. He made a note to get her a new one as his glanced at the unmade bed with a small stuffed teal Octopus sitting on it.

He smirked slightly at the sight of it. He remembered when he got that for her, it was one of the first things he stolen for her when they were ten after he found out he mother forgot her birthday. It's was a cute little stuffed toy that reminded him of her braids of teal hair.

Now it sat on her messy bed, the fabric worn and tattered with one eye missing and the other on the verge of falling off, but she loved it. He knew that she secretly slept with it every night and she named it, "Octo." but she would deny it to the grave.

He let his eyes travel back to her desk and to her big brown eyes. She was watching him and knew exactly what he was thinking about. She glanced at the toy and averted her gaze away in embarrassment.

"So, Captain. What is the plan?" He tilted his head, leaning forward in anticipation. His hook was on his bouncing knee and his right hand tapped on the other. He wasn't good at sitting still.

Uma chuckled softly at his excitement and reached under her desk to pull out the box with Lizard Maleficent inside. She removed the blue lid and picked her up, being careful not to squeeze her too tight, "She is the key of the plan." Uma grinned wickedly, staring down at the little lizard.

Harry stared at her blankly. What can a wee little lizard do? True it was the most powerful sorceress on the Isle, but she was trapped in that form, what danger could she possibly Cause?

Not wanting to upset her with questions, he broke out into his signature crazed grin and let out a laugh.

Gil pushed the scooter to the bank of the ocean where Uma stood with the rest of her crew. She had a knapsack filled with things she will need in order for her plan to succeed.

She looked around her but was disappointed when she didn't see a familiar splash of red and hook in her crowd of Pirates. She felt anger surge through her. Where was he? He was supposed to be there to see her off! That was the plan! What kind of First Mate just left their Captain wonder and worry about where they are?

Just as she was about to scream at her crew to go find him, Harry appeared on the beach walking with a swagger in his step and his own knapsack over his shoulder.

She stared at him in disbelief as he walked up to her with a grin and sat his sack down next to the scooter with a soft thump.

"What do you think you're doing, Hook?" She hissed, "How dare you disobey my orders!" She stomped her foot, "I am your captain and I ordered you to stay here with the crew!"

Harry kept grinning and leant in close to her, moving a strand of her hair from her face with his hook, "If you think I'm letting you leave on your own then you madder than a box of frogs." He straightened and wrapped his arm around Gil's shoulders, "Gil is perfectly capable of waiting for your signal, Captain."

"This is mutiny!" Uma exclaimed, enraged that Harry didn't think she could take care of herself. Oh, she will prove she can and he will regret this.

"No, this is me offering my help." He murmured quietly to her, looking into her eyes with all the sincerity he could master. "I have your back, captain."

From the look in his eyes her anger fell away and she nodded. She nodded her head towards the scooter, "Get on then, I want to get there by sun down." She mumbled.

He broke out into a grin, picking up his sack and taking hers, he tide them securely on the scooter.

Uma stared down Gil until he cowered from her in fright, "Gilly, you are in charge but if something happens to my ship or things don't go as planned on this end, I'm holding you personally responsible."

He swallowed hard and nodded quickly, "Yes, Captain!" He squeaked and looked at Harry who grinned at him and held up his hook.

Uma laughed and patted his shoulder, "We'll see you soon. I promise, soon, we will all be in Auradon!" She cried causing the rest of the crew to cheer.

She walked over to the scooter and kicked her leg over the seat, her hands on the handle bars. It felt familiar now after learning how to ride it the last few days. She felt Harry get on behind her and place his hands on the handle on the side. They were ready to go.


End file.
